


Who Ate The Pizza?

by JosieRuby1



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Pizza, just for fun, pizza is good, silly things, that thing that I ignore, valkyrie and tanith are besties, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Tanith and Valkyrie order pizza and both feel the guilt for eating too much. Canon well and truly ignored so that Ghastly and Tanith can be a thing.





	Who Ate The Pizza?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 10: You Think This Troubles me.

Tanith was practically bouncing off the walls by the time the pizza was delivered. She was starving. Her partner was happily munching on a salad but Tanith was used to making fun of Ghastly for various differently reasons. And she had nicked a slice of cucumber while waiting. When the pizza arrived, Tanith took it from the delivery guy, thanked him enthusiastically and took the food inside.

*

Valkyrie found the pizza sitting on the coffee table in the living room of Ghastly’s place – which was increasingly becoming Tanith’s place as well – and opened it quickly. Her and Tanith had designed a pizza with many many toppings including pepperoni, chicken, pineapple, ham and sweetcorn. It looked and smelt delicious. Valkyrie knew she should wait for Tanith to get here, this was there pizza to share after all. But surely one slice would be okay, right?

*

Tanith had taken the second pizza into the kitchen for two reasons. One was to mock Ghastly with how good it was, the second was because she hadn’t told Valkyrie she had ordered two and wanted to surprise her with more pizza later on. She was about to go back into the living room and munch down with Valkyrie but she got… distracted. The pizza in front of her looked so good. Yes the pizza in the living room was the same but this one was right in front of her. Well, she would just have one slice. One slice would’ve be a problem at all, would it?

*

Valkyrie leaned back on the sofa with her hands over her stomach. Tanith hadn’t come back and the pizza had been so good. One slice had turned into two which had turned into the whole pizza. She felt fuller than she needed to be and she was sure her stomach had expanded considerably in the eating of this. All that was left in the box now was the little bits of crust that had been too tough for Valkyrie to eat.

*

Tanith lost count of the amount of times Ghastly had told her to go back into the living room with the right pizza. He said it while he finished his salad, he said it while he washed his dishes, he said it while he dries his dishes, he said it while he walked out of the room to go back to his home workspace. She ignored him every time. The only part she didn’t ignore was the kiss on the top of her head that he gave before leaving the room. She gave him a very messy grin at that. The one slice turned into two which turned into the whole thing. Damn. She leant back in the chair and looked at the empty box. She felt guilty but she also felt impressed with herself. That was a lot of pizza, a lot of damn good pizza.

*

Valkyrie knew she needed to tell Tanith what she had done. She knew she had to order another pizza that would be just for Tanith. It wasn’t as though she could magic half of it back so Tanith could have it. Magic was useless for everyday things like that. She got to her feet, groaning – why was eating so exhausting – and made her way to the kitchen.

Tanith was standing, staring at a pizza box as though she expected it to jump or roll over like a dog. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “Did you get a second pizza?” She asked.

Tanith jumped, having not realised that Valkyrie was there. “Uh… Yeah. I did. But there’s none left…”

Valkyrie mock glared at her. “You got another pizza and then ate all of it? You didn’t even save me a slice? Wow, Tanith.”

“I’m sorry,” Tanith said, genuinely. “You can have the other one. And I’ll get more if you want it. Sorry.”

Valkyrie tried to keep up her glare but she ended up laughing. “You think this troubles me?” She asked. “Tanith, I was coming to tell you that I ate all of the first pizza.”

Tanith stared at her for a moment before also bursting into laughter and hugging Valkyrie. “What a pair we are.” She said.


End file.
